The present invention relates to a wireless security access control system that grants or denies access to a user seeking access to a facility. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of unlocking electrically secured doors controlled by a wireless security access control system in the event of an activation of an alarm condition.
Modern day commercial facilities are required by building codes to have alarm control systems to detect hazardous events and to warn the inhabitants of the facility of the occurrence of a dangerous condition. Such systems generally consist of a collection of sensors that detect the hazardous condition, an alarm control panel that serves as a central coordination and distribution point; and a collection of alarm devices that provide sensory warnings to the facility occupants. Such hazardous conditions may include, but not be limited to, fires, toxic fumes, carbon monoxide, radiation, and toxic chemical releases. For example, in a typical fire alarm control system, a collection of smoke and/or heat detectors may be installed at strategic locations throughout the facility to detect a fire. These are connected to a fire alarm control panel (FACP). A number of alarms such as lights, horns, sirens, and the like are also installed at strategic locations, so that when a sensor detects the presence of fire, it triggers the appropriate alarm device(s) through the FACP. Such triggers are generally provided as outputs from the FACP that actuate an alarm device. In addition, such alarm control systems are hardwired to release devices on the doors to automatically release the doors in the event that they are secured at the time of the hazardous condition.
Some modern day commercial facilities may also have access control systems installed to provide positive control of entrance and exits, i.e. doors, using electrically actuated locks. These locks permit controlled access to areas by requiring the person who desires entrance to present an access means that is recognized by the access control system, whereupon the lock will release and allow the person to enter. Such access means may include the presentation of a coded personnel access device, such as a magnetically or digitally encoded card or tag, or the manual entry of a numeric code on a keypad located adjacent to the door. When the access means is presented to the access control system at the door, a door controller or computer validates the access means and temporarily unlocks the door if the access means is valid.
A system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,861 to Rodenbeck et al., discloses a system that uses wireless means to communicate between system components. In this system, a centrally located computer communicates with a remote access controller located at each door for which controlled access is desired. The computer communicates by means of a remote wireless communicator, receives requests from the remote access controllers, validates the code presented by the person desiring access, and provides access information to the remote access controller allowing it to open the door. The remote wireless communicator communicates via radio frequency (RF) media, and preferably by spread-spectrum RF. However, this arrangement does not address other wireless means for allowing the remote access controller to operate, such as activation by a fire or other catastrophic event.
Many municipal building codes require an automatic unlock at all exit doors when the building fire alarm system is activated. Typically, a hardwired alarm system is installed in public buildings such as theaters, restaurants, etc., to handle this, along with possibly a sprinkler system. If such an alarm control panel is already in place within a facility and a hardwired access control system is to be installed, then installation of the hardwired access control system is relatively easy since the cables can generally be piggy-backed with the existing cable runs for the alarm control panel and both hardwired systems may be wired to actuate the same door unlocking mechanism. However, the installation of additional cabling for the access control system involves higher labor costs and costs for the wiring.
If a wireless access control system is to be installed, then an opportunity is presented to dispense with the cabling of the alarm control system and take advantage of the wireless access control system for performing all communication with the door unlocking mechanism. The wireless access control system generally interfaces with the alarm control panel by providing an input at each door to which the wire from the alarm control panel may be connected. This input is intended to bypass the access control system and to directly open the electronic lock associated with the door, without any direct interaction with the access control system. However, this method still requires the installation of an alarm control system with wiring to each of the doors. Furthermore, if there is any failure of the alarm control system circuitry or associated devices, there is no indication of the failure that would allow remedial action to be taken.
As can be seen, there is a need for a wireless door unlocking interface that can be integrated with an access control system and configured to present alarm control panels to provide the capability of unlocking electronically secured doors in the event of an emergency. The door unlocking interface should also be wireless to eliminate the need for expensive cabling and to provide for ease in installation. The door unlocking interface should also have a self-test capability that would notify maintenance personnel of malfunctions to ensure that the equipment is operating properly in case of an emergency.